Os : Quand on es seule
by The Dreams
Summary: /!\ CECI N'EST PAS UN O.S GLEE NI KLAINE ! C'est un O.S personnel , ayant l'habitude décrire des Klaine je l'ai mit ici .


**NDLA :**** / !\ J'ai écrit ce OS il y a deux ans après que mon frère ai eu un accident de scooter qui lui a était fatal . Au début je ne voulais pas le publier c'était juste un moyen de montrer ce que je ressentais sans avoir besoin d'en parler a mes parents et ma sœur qui était déjà suffisamment affectés par sa a l'époque. Exceptionnellement je n'ai pas demandé a ma correctrice de corriger se OS avant de le publier car je ne veux pas qu'il soit changer. Je dédis se OS a mon frère bien évidemment, dedans j'y raconte un peu près tous se qui c'est passer sans beaucoup de dialogue, mes sentiments a se moment là. Pour certaine raison j'ai volontairement changé mon nom ainsi que celui de mes amis je vous demande de ne pas trop jugé ce OS merci de votre compréhension.**

**PS : J'ai mit ce Os dans les fictions Klaine car je n'écrit que sa d'habitude mais se n'en ai pas une donc ne lisait pas si vous ne le voulez pas , je l'ai aussi un peu modifié pour les formes . **

**Os : Quand ont es seule. **

C'était un vendredi soir, je m'en rappelle très bien parce que j'étais avec mon meilleur ami Alexandre ce jour la, nous riions a ne plus pouvoir nous arrêter des blagues de notre ami Théo. En ce temps là, je riais tous le temps, m'amusant des blagues souvent bizarres de mes amis.

Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrais dans ma poche, je m'arrêtai de rire pour répondre a l'appel, en regardant l'écran de mon téléphone je vis que c'était ma mère, j'étais surprise qu'elle m'appelle a ce moment là elle savait que tous les vendredis soirs nous sortions en ville mes amis et moi pour nous amusez.

- Allo maman ?

- Gaëlle … Viens vite a la maison sil te plait. Je constatai avec surprise qu'elle pleurait.

- Pourquoi ? Que ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleure …

- C'est ton frère, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire sa mais il a eu un accident avec son scooter tout a l'heure et … Les médecins ont dit que le pronostic vital était engagé.

Je l'achat mon téléphone, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour vraiment assimilé se que venait de me dire ma mère. Je sentis les mais qui tremblaient, les larmes qui coulées toutes seules sur mes joues, je crus que mes jambes allaient lâchaient sous le poids de mon corps.

Alexandre remarqua que je n'allais pas bien, j'eu beaucoup de mal mais je réussis tous de même a lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Quand ma mère m'avait appelé elle était déjà à l'hôpital.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux, c'est vides, sans couleurs, tous les gens y sont triste. Je me souviens quand j'étais petite je demandais souvent a ma mère « Mais maman, pourquoi ont y va si tous les gens sont triste là-bas ? » Souvent elle ne me répondait pas mais maintenant je savais la réponse.

Je trouvai enfin la chambre 312 que l'ont m'avait indiqué a l'accueil, quand je rentra dans la chambre , la première chose que je vis était mon frère allongé sur un lit , des pansements partout sur le corps et des perfusions . Je m'installa sans un mot a coter de ma mère c'étais horrible, le silence était gênant, je me sentais mal , je voulais dire a Justin mon frère qu'il devait se battre parce qu'il me l'avait promis , qu'il avait encore plein de chose a vivre .

C'est a ce moment la que le médecin nous demanda de sortir . Nous attendions dans le couloir de l'hôpital depuis maintenant plusieurs heures quand le médecin vint nous voir .

- Je suis désolé … Votre frère est décédé. Dit-il s'adressant à moi.

J'avais envie de crier a ce moment la , de courir jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère pour prouver au médecin qu'il avait tort , je pleurais silencieusement .

Un mois était passé depuis la mort de mon frère , j'étais comme vide de sentiments , je ne riais plus , mes sourires étaient tous faux . Je voyais mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi , ma sœur et ma mère aussi .

Un jour en cours d'histoire ou j'étais assise a côté de Alexandre il me regarder .

- Dit moi.

- De quoi tu parle ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Dis moi se que tu ressens, ont dirais que tu n'a plus aucun sentiments c'est horrible. Avant chaque matin ont s'asseyaient a coter dans le bus , je te raconter une blague pas drôle mais tu riais quand même , ensuite tu me disais a quel point les One Directions et The Script sont exceptionnels et même si je ne l'ai aime pas je t'écouter en souriant . Quand ont rentrez en cours Emilie nous racontait une blague sur les profs et ont arrêtaient pas de rire durant tous le cour . Maintenant … On dirait que tu te fiche de tous , la dernière fois ou je t'ai vu avoir une émotion , un sentiment c'était a son enterrement . Il faut pas que tu te laisse coulé .

Je le regardais, d'une certaine manière il me comprend et sa me fait du bien. A la fin des cours , je me rendis pour la première fois au cimetière , c'était horrible , je me sentais tellement mal je crus que j'allais m'étouffer en entrant . Je marchais le long d'une des allées quand je vis sa tombe , je me mit alors a parler j'espérer de tous mon cœur qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

- Salut Justin… Je sais pas vraiment ce que je suis sensé dire alors … Je vais essayer de dire se que je ressens . Tu nous manque beaucoup à Lucie et moi. Je sais que j'arrêtais pas de me moquer de toi , on se chamaillaient tous le temps . Mais … Vraiment je n'aurais pas put rêver d'un meilleur grand frère … Alors pourquoi tu nous laisse toutes seules ? T'a pas le droit de faire sa , t'a pas le droit de nous laisser tomber . Je pleurais maintenant . Tu crois… Tu croyais en dieu mais je sais maintenant que tu avait tord , si dieu existe vraiment et qu'il es si bon qu'on le dit alors pourquoi il t'a fait partir ?

Je pleurais a ces questions qui resteraient sans réponse , je regarda alors une dernière fois la tombe avant de partir toujours en pleurant si il était encore la je suis sur de se qu'il me dirait . Il s'avancerait vers moi d'un air moqueur comme il en avait l'habitude puis hausserais les épaules « Il faut tourner la page . »


End file.
